Talk:Protagonist (Persona 3)
Height and Blood Type? Exactly where does the information for the protagonist's height and blood type come from? I've scoured every single known source I can think of, and I can't find anything on the subject. Same for the female protagonist. In fact, despite all my searching, the only place that even lists their heights and blood types is this wiki, or other sites copy/pasting the info from here word for word. It's not like I'm doubting anyone, but a concrete source for this information wouldn't hurt. And so on 08:36, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Quote Wheres the quote? Even Protagonist (Persona 4) had its quote shouting Izanagi, and Personae names. --Cococrash11 06:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :I dun remember quotes from Minato, but if there is it should def be added. BLUER一番 13:44, April 28, 2010 (UTC) He said "Come forth" before. --Cococrash11 22:39, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Question about the Protagonist's fate in "The Answer" I have heard it claimed that in the Japanese version, he is said to be in a coma rather than being dead. It seems unlikely when the English version is rather explicit, but if this is simply a rumor, does anyone know the source of it? Alefia 22:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Character Template Picture The character template picture should be replace by the Persona 3 Portable's Protagnoist picture. Just look at Tastuya, Lisa, Eichiki, and Maya. --Cococrash11 18:22, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : If earlier artwork is available, the earlier artwork stays. Great Mara 19:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) The early version is alread avalible just put the old one in the Gallery and just replace it with the PSP remake. --Cococrash11 22:02, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. And that's just what I said no to. If I see it, I'm reverting it. Great Mara 00:38, March 31, 2011 (UTC) What makes this one so special that Tatsuya, Eichiki, Lisa, and Maya had the remake version. --Cococrash11 01:19, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, in my opinion i think we should put the remake one since: 1- The characters of P2, have the template picture of the remake Innocent Sin and 2- It will match the template picture of the Female Protagonist (Hamuko) since of course is the one of the P3P one. Really Mara if you don't like the new artworks, then change the P2 Innocent Sin ones, it would be fair, if not then change this one. --Crok425 10:15, March 31, 2011 (UTC) : : Seriously Mara, at least explain why not change the template picture, if you explain maybe we will understand why, so explain: What makes this one so special for not to change it to the remake one like Persona 2? --Crok425 14:37, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Using the older artwork has been the policy ever since I've been here. If you want to know why the site mod changed the P2 articles ask them. Until then I'm enforcing the standards that have been being used since I've been here. Great Mara 14:53, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Okay, that reason is understandable, thanks for explaining the reason, i will ask them why they changed the P2 article to the remake one... just one question: What is the name of the site mod? --Crok425 02:54, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Crush My friend has a total crush on Persona 3's protaganist (Minato). She said he's hot LOL. Persona is so awesome. My friend used to not know Persona, so I showed her Persona 3. At first she was all like why do u like that stupid game, and now she bought Persona 3 FES and Persona 4. I love Persona <3 : Well... you have to admit he is good looking....... man, that sounds wrong when a guy say that stuff... actually the only thing i love about him... are his earphones, i love those things, i want a pair of the EM700!! Yeah, me too. Know how to get them? I want them soo bad! : That's the thing i don't know how to get them in my country, there is a spaniard site that sells them and a colombian site too, in every country but not mine *sigh* T-T Aww, that sucks. :'( :: I actually have the head phones (Audio-Technica ATH-EM7), I bought them on a wim, and I am going to be completely honest on this, they werent the best head phones I have ever bought. The sound that came through from was very clear which was great and the clips were comfortable sometimes I would forget they were on. The downside of them are the fact they lacked bass on them (even though I preffer little bass most of the time) and the cord wasn't very long it actually came with an extension to make up for it, sadly the wiring on the right head phone managed to get destroyed within the cord it is in. I imagine if I wanted to make money from them some day I will sell them to someone who wants to cosplay the Protagonist of P3. But I had my fanboy moments of playing "Burn my dread" with them on. Zelros... Insert Bear pun here... I am not here right now please leave a message| 11:24, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::: Actually the originals are the EM700 (those or the SV... i don't know the difference) i will try to get wichever i can... somehow... *SIIIIIIIGGHHHHHH* Crok425 13:10, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Orpheus Telos? So... with the addition of Orpheus Telos, should it be counted as an alternate Ultimate Persona of the protagonists in P3? Messiah is no doubt an Ultimate Persona, but I feel like Orpheus Telos also counts. I've added Orpheus Telos in alongside Messiah, but if it doesn't count, I (or someone else if they get to it first) can revert the change. 19:20, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Appearence He appeared in a last scene in Factor of Hope, the P4A movie. Should we add that in his appearences or not? -- Crok425 01:13, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :No. --Zahlzeit 02:05, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Name Do you think they'll change his name in the animated movie like they did with Souji/Yu? That'd make things interesting (and complicated, since the Female Protagonists' most popular name is based off his too). 11:33, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so. "Minato", from what I've heard, means "Port" in Japanese, so it fits that he would return to Port Island. Although if they do decide to change it, I wouldn't mind. AlternNocturn (talk) 14:19, September 9, 2012 (UTC) : There is a huge possibility of 99%. The FeMC has 2 names, Hamuko and Minako, the latter being a female version of Minato's name in the manga, so it won't be difficult since it's just a name AND people will rant again about his new name like what happened to Yu when he was Souji. -- Crok425 (talk) 04:56, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Am I the only one who thought that Yu Narukami is a fine and fitting name for the P4 protagonist? « Zahlzeit 16:16, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Most people I know are fine with Yu Narukami. Also, it's more fitting, since Izanagi is a electric Persona and all. Does "Seta Souji" even mean anything?--Otherarrow (talk) 16:23, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think it means Full Command... since he has full command of the party unlike Minato in P3. -- Crok425 (talk) 05:55, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::That sounds kinda a stretch. I guess my point was, why should they use the name from the manga?--Otherarrow (talk) 06:08, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I dunno... maybe because it sounds cool. In English speaking people the don't usually find Yu very cool sounding, in the other hand Japanese speaking people find it fitting because they know what it means... or maybe I'm looking way into it. -- Crok425 (talk) 07:08, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Apparently, his name will be Gettarou Yamada in the movie from what I have heard. I like Minato Arisato a bit better. The name fits his role and character more. Chimoshi (talk) 09:25, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::That's a placeholder. In Japan that name is kind of like a John Doe except for the 'Get' part which is a word play of inserting the moon on his name. -- Crok425 (talk) 09:30, December 7, 2012 (UTC) believing in the main character in persona 3 and favorite characters Ashlynsea (talk) 13:12, January 13, 2013 (UTC)ashlynseaAshlynsea (talk) 13:12, January 13, 2013 (UTC): Don't worry I believe that minato arisato will come back... I'm actually excited that Persona 3 the Movie will be coming somewhere around 2013 i just know it. So i am going to do my best and believe in Minato Arisato to tell you the truth, he, ryoji, and elizabeth are my favorite characters throughout the game. The Protagonist's real name So Atlus has spoken and the Protagonist's name is officially Makoto Yuki. Makoto is a unisex name, so the name can easily apply to both the male and female Protagonists. How do you feel about his name? Better than Minato Arisato? Worse? He shouldn't have a name at all? 17:47, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I used to call him Minato Arisato, but now I always refer to him as Makoto Yuki. Minato Arisato sounds more like Italian than Japanese (even though people named Minato are rare in Italy. The fact that there's no Saint Minato, only Miniato, probably plays a role into this) and I always thought Makoto Yuki was a female name, but now I refer to the P3 protagonist as Makoto Yuki. Probably the unisex name was intended because in P3P he can be replaced by a female protagonist, which could have been Makoto Yuki too. Vittorio Pugliese 08:53, September 24, 2017 (UTC) :Source? Great Mara (talk) 17:51, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :::The official website for the Persona 3 Movies has listed his name as Makoto Yuki. And before anyone says that it doesn't mean anything, remember that the name Yu Narukami was revealed first in the anime adaptation of Persona 4 and the name carried over to Persona 4 Arena, so chances are 'Makoto Yuki' is here to stay. Plus, being a unisex name, it can be used for the female protagonist as well, and I doubt they chose a unisex name by coincidence. 18:10, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Unless Atlus posts a statement that it made the call on the name and not the production company, the article will remain as it is. Great Mara (talk) 18:37, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Anime doesn't matter. Unless the name is used in the games somewhere, the wiki considers it noncanon.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:39, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I Wonder if Atlus decide to update P4U/A this year to have a DLC fighters (mainly P3 characters & possibly Adachi)+true story mode--ScottKazama (talk) 11:39, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I'm actually hoping Atlus and ArcSys decide to add non-canon characters and storymodes as DLC for P4A. Because otherwise we're not going to get to see Minato- er, Makoto ever again and we'll never be able to confirm his name as canon.AlternNocturn (talk) 05:08, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Ashlynsea(talk) to Great Mara: you never told me or anyone else that his real name is Makoto Yuki in the movie but is it still okay for everyone to call him minato arisato in everyone else's point of view since he is everyone's favorite character throughout the wikia? :Because I haven't been following the movie production and he should only be referred to by names in the appropriate sections. As for what is all over users' pagesand forums, I have no control over that. As long as it's within ToU anyway. Great Mara (talk) 06:03, March 28, 2013 (UTC) : Elizabeth and Male Protagonist Question: What did the male protagonist and Elizabeth do on their final date? Kai-reason (talk) 07:50, January 4, 2014 (UTC)Kai-reason :They went to his room and spent "time alone together". Clearly, they were playing some exciting board games. --Zettaizetsubou (talk) 15:33, January 4, 2014 (UTC) PQ Name ref Reference file so constantly checking site won't be necessary. Great Mara (talk) 19:53, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :Protagonist, voice actor Akira Ishida? BLUER一番 20:01, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :This might be what you were looking for. --Zettaizetsubou (talk) 20:09, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. Saved the second file tp my PC. Should I place it here? Only part I've been able to check myself was the Shujinko part. None of the kanji charts I look at have what I need when trying to reference them. Great Mara (talk) 20:23, February 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Np, probably just okay to leave it as a imgur link since it's a terrible youtube screenshot. And, yeah, name kanji can be a bit hard to reference sometimes. --Zettaizetsubou (talk) 00:27, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Persona4 Arena (SPOILERS!) He is not only mentioned by Elizabeth, but also Mitsuru and, to an extent, Aigis. Mitsuru talks to Yu about one of her old friends that he reminds her of, and in her thoughts she says "He saved us all- the world". He is mentioned by Aigis when Teddie says he wants to protect Miss President and Aigis says "Protect?", obviously remembering when she wanted to protect P3's protagonist. Since that last one is a little vauge, I have one more little detail to back it up. "Memories of the School" from Persona3 is playing in the background of the conversation. 22:26, May 8, 2014 (UTC)cdm966 I don't see what you are trying to say. If there's something missing from the article you can add, then by all means add it if it has solid basis in facts and not speculation 23:54, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Original concept art? I just happened to notice the other night that the Protagonist's page links to some old concept art of him. The image in question though, which can be found here, is unfortunately pretty small. Does anybody happen to have a much larger version of this image handy to upload? I really want to study all of the details! AngelOfIron (talk) 18:32, May 26, 2014 (UTC) A Boy with Earphones The Trivia that said "A Boy with Earphones" in Persona Q. Does this mean Kazuya Minegishi? Ok they sorta do look alike.~~KuronoX 08:07 PM, June 19, 2014 :I wonder why is this considered "trivial". If the game is proven to refer to him first as that then it should be something as a matter of fact. BLUER一番 06:52, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Canon Name I haven't watched any of the gameplay videos of Persona Q, but from what I understand you choose the name of the protagonist you choose at the beginning so I assume the opposite protagonist has a default name. If that is the case I want to bring up the canon name of the Persona 3 hero being Minato Arisato. It has recently been confirmed that the events of Persona Q are canonical so that would mean that the default name of the P3 Hero in Q is his canon title. But I could also argue that because of the movies (which if like in American culture, I assume has a more infuential overreach than videogames) more people recently would identify him as Makoto Yuki (it has apparently become that way because his Wikipedia page has been retitled "Makoto Yuki.") Yu Narukami had his page titled as such because his name is canonically thanks to Persona 4 Arena, but the name originated from an anime. Souji Seta originally came from a manga, just like Minato but the canon name came from the animated adaption rather than the print. It seems to be the opposite with P3. Like I said, I don't know all of the details of PQ but he was named Minato in some of the early trailers so I only ASSUME that's his default name. I support his page being changed to Minato or Makoto, but would it make more sense to keep it as Protagonist (Persona 3)? Bts94 (talk) 05:15, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :Persona Q naming screen has a preset list of names for both the P3 and P4 hero when you press the name generator button - there's no default. BLUER一番 06:13, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :Another thing to consider is that Wikipedia is not exactly reliable because pretty much anyone can edit anything on the pages. Atlus themselves will eventually have to come up with a canon name for the P3 hero if they want to refer to him by name in future Persona installments instead of using indirect pronouns like 'you' or 'him' when talking about Mr. Blue-hair kinda like how Square avoided mentioning Tidus' name in Final Fantasy X because of the fact that it can be changed from the default. Then again, it's possible that Atlus already got off on our tears about this guy's name so it's no use complaining or they are just trolling us. 02:13, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Now I'm playing Persona Q. As I know japanese player use both of "Minato Arisato" and "Makoto Yuki ", and a few players use their original name. I guess that they don't care which name is better. However, hard- core fans call him as "Kitaro". And they call Persona 4 hero as "Bancho (means "juvenile gang leader?")". Tranquilla (talk) 18:02, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::It's not hardcore fans, it's because those are their nicknames in the Japanese fandom. "Kitaro" is the name of a character from a series whose name I can't remember who is a little similar appearance-wise to this Protagonist. The Persona 4 Protagonist is called Banchou (gang leader) because of Izanagi's design. G.A.S.A (talk) 18:55, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::: is where that comes from, yes. --Zettaizetsubou (talk) 19:17, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Other reason why they use "Kitaro" is voice actor of Igor. He acted as GeGeGe no Kitaro's father. :::But I named Persona 3 hero as "Minato Arisato" in PQ. It's my opinion but "Minato" sounds good. He is good healer in my team. :: ::(Somehow his physical defens ::e is lower than P4 hero so I put him into back line) Tranquilla (talk) 02:08, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Renaming this page to "Makoto Yuki" P3DMN confirmed that Makoto Yuki is canonTokoyami no Nietzsche (talk) 12:29, April 20, 2018 (UTC) :We don't know if P3D/P5D is canon or not, as Atlus has released conflicting info on if the game even has a story. We've been over this.--Otherarrow (talk) 12:57, April 20, 2018 (UTC) :: On one hand I personally don't care if his name gets changed or not, but on the other hand naming him Makoto Yuki would result in confusion because there's a character in Persona 5 known as Makoto Niijima. Of course, if the name does get used in a game/anime where those two interact that isn't a Persona Q title Atlus could remedy the situation by only using their last names when people refer to them by name (Yuki for the Persona 3 Male Protagonist, and Niijima for the Persona 5 character). DokutaFutomimi (talk) 16:47, December 10, 2018 (UTC) ::One of the P2 games has two main characters called Tatsuya in it.Marcusbwfc (talk) 20:03, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :::Indeed. I'm starting to think Atlus just likes to reuse names even though it can cause problems with remembering who is who. I mean, there's two Yosukes (one is I think a minor character in Persona 1 and another is a major character in Persona 4), Two Tatsuyas as you had mentioned, three Makotos (one in Persona 2, a second is the male protagonist of Persona 3, and the third is Makoto Niijima from Persona 5), and that's just the tip of the iceberg. --DokutaFutomimi (talk) 21:41, December 10, 2018 (UTC) ::P3D and P5D has no adventure elements. The only way to QED is for Atlus to confirm if it's canon or not.--"This is the end." "Ugh...Really?" 21:55, December 10, 2018 (UTC) New English voice actor Seeing the trailers it looks like Yuri Lowenthal won't be voicing the protag again, does anyone know who it is? To me it almost sounds like Keith Silverstein and Xander Mobus even though both are unlikely due to both having voiced Tatsuya and Joker. Crok425 (talk) 15:00, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Guess I can't edit He can chosen by Shinjiro as a partner once you clear his song once in P5DAN.Marcusbwfc (talk) 04:30, December 6, 2018 (UTC) P5R So what happens if P5R uses "Makoto Yuki"? rename?Marcusbwfc (talk) 00:07, October 4, 2019 (UTC) : Too early to tell right now. Wait for more information because there is a real possibility that the DLC fights won't be canon. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 00:28, October 4, 2019 (UTC)